A Tribute to Loneliness
by Goedele
Summary: Eenzaamheid is iets dat we allemaal wel eens meemaken in ons leven. Maar wat als het er een fundamenteel deel van wordt? Wat als je er niet meer aan lijkt te ontsnappen? Remus Lupos, Hannah Albedil en Sirius Zwarts worden er mee geconfronteerd. One shot


**A Tribute to Loneliness**

_'Als ik je eens een idee kon geven van mijn gevoel van eenzaamheid! Onder de levenden en onder de doden heb ik niemand met wie ik mij verwant voel. Dat is onbeschrijflijk huiveringwekkend ...' - F. Nietzsche_

Remus zuchtte diep terwijl hij een stapel boeken in zijn hutkoffer legde en leunde peinzend op de houten rand. Hij liet de gebeurtenissen van het afgelopen jaar voor zijn ogen afspelen en kon alleen maar bedenken dat het een van de beste jaren was geweest sinds zijn eigen studententijd op Zweinstein. Een grote bijdrage daartoe was de aanwezigheid van Harry geweest, die met zich de geest van Lily en James meedroeg. Hij kon niet naar die jongen kijken zonder zich diens ouders te herinneren; de warrige haarbos van zijn vader en de edelmoedige, gifgroene blik van zijn moeder. Jaren van eenzaamheid waren plotseling doorbroken toen Perkamentus op zijn stoep had gestaan met de vriendelijke, maar prangende vraag om de vacature van leerkracht Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten in te vullen. Het idee zijn kennis te mogen overbrengen op anderen, maar meer nog terug te mogen keren naar de plaats waar hij de mooiste tijden van zijn leven had doorgebracht en de wetenschap dat hij les zou geven aan de zoon van twee van zijn beste vrienden, hadden hem gelukkiger gemaakt dan hij zich kon herinneren. Het feit dat hij net ontdekt had dat Sirius Zwarts niet de verrader was die hij had gedacht te zijn, maar net het omgekeerde, nog steeds die grote en diepste vertrouweling die hij had gekend, was de kers op de taart geweest van de zeer bevredigende en vruchtbare afgelopen tien maanden. Het had geleken alsof een lege, koude plaats in zijn hart weer gevuld was, alsof hij een ledemaat meer had gekregen, waardoor hij stabieler in het leven stond.

Desondanks was hij niet zo naïef dat hij geloofde dat het nooit meer zou worden als wat hij zo lang had moeten verdragen. Zijn beste vriend, die hij had herontmoet in het Krijsend Krot, was een grondige transformatie ondergaan door zijn langdurige verblijf in Azkaban. Hij kon zich niet meer voorstellen dat deze Sirius nog grappige, totaal willekeurige, soms ietwat stompzinnige uitspraken zou uiten, zoals "Remus, wat heb _jij_ nu in Godsnaam aan?" Bovendien was de nieuwe versie van Sirius op dit moment reeds mijlenver bij hem vandaan en kon hij dus niet gauw van diens gezelschap genieten. Hij wist dat hij, door ontslag te nemen van zijn baan als leraar, weer terug ging naar zichzelf. Zichzelf, alleen.

Iets wat hij voor ogen moest blijven houden was het feit dat hij nog altijd een weerwolf was en dat hij dat voor altijd zou blijven. Van zijn lycantropie kon hij nooit bevrijd worden en dat zou hem blijven achtervolgen.

* * *

Haar tas scheurde onverbiddelijk open en twee dikke, versleten boeken, twee inktpotjes, en meerdere veren en stukken perkament rolden van de trappen af, naar de eerste verdieping van het kasteel. Hannah keek hoe een inktpot op de derde trede bleef stilliggen en daalde toen timide de trap af. Ze herstelde haar schoudertas en ruimde een zwarte inktvlek op de granieten vloer op met haar toverstok, laadde alles met een stoïsche verdraagzaamheid in en knoopte hem weer stevig vast, voor ze de gang afliep om de weg naar de gelijkvloers te zoeken. Iedere stap die ze zette, hoorde ze dubbel zo luid door de doodstille gang klinken. Er was niemand te zien, omdat - dat wist ze - iedereen in de Grote Zaal was om te horen wie de kampioenen waren die mochten deelnemen aan het Toverschool Toernooi, waar zowat iedereen naar leek uit te kijken. Niet dat zij er niet naar uitkeek. Integendeel zelf, ze vond het allemaal best opwindend en boeiend, maar niemand vroeg haar er ooit naar. Het feit dat ze nu niet in de Grote Zaal was en met de rest van de Huffelpuffers Carlo Kannewasser aanmoedigde, had ze te danken aan zichzelf. Ze had in een donker hoekje in de bibliotheek zitten studeren voor Gedaanteverwisseling en was de tijd uit het oog verloren. Toen ze op een bepaald moment opkeek was alleen Madame Rommella nog aanwezig geweest en had blijkbaar niemand er aan gedacht haar te zeggen dat de festiviteit zou gaan beginnen. Ze moest nu eerst nog naar de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf om haar tas weg te zetten, voor ze zich naar de Grote Zaal kon begeven. Ze was er vrijwel zeker van dat niemand haar gemist zou hebben.

_"Hannah?"_

_Hannah stopte in de deurpost van het lokaal van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en keek om naar professor Lupos die haar afwachtend bestudeerde._

_"Ja, professor?" antwoordde ze, terwijl ze haar tas iets steviger op haar schouder hees. Er zaten gewoon té veel boeken in vandaag, waardoor hij onmenselijk zwaar was._

_Professor Lupos gebaarde naar de stapel perkament die hun opstellen voor die week moest voorstellen. "Zou je me even kunnen helpen en die stapel per afdeling sorteren?" Hij glimlachte._

_Hannah keek rond, maar ze wist dat er niemand anders meer was. Ze was de laatste geweest om de klas te verlaten, omdat net toen de bel ging haar inktpotje van de bank was gegleden en ze de puinhoop had moeten opruimen. "Natuurlijk, professor."_

_Ze plaatste haar spullen tegen de muur en liep op het bureau vooraan in het lokaal af. Ze greep het eerste werkje, dat van Padma Patil was, en legde het rechts. Het volgende was van een van haar mede-Huffelpuffers en kwam links van het eerste terecht. Ze begon het hele rijtje af te gaan._

_"Ik wilde je graag ook even wat vragen, Hannah," zei professor Lupos, terwijl hij op zijn stoel ging zitten en zijn eigen notities op een hoop voor zich verzamelde. "Gaat het wel met je?"_

_Hannah stopte met haar bezigheden en keek hem verstoord aan. Ze had dit absoluut niet zien aankomen. Ze had wel altijd geweten dat professor Lupos een van de aardigere leerkrachten was, die zich ook het welzijn van zijn leerlingen aantrok, maar ze had niet gedacht dat hij er zo direct mee omging. "Ik - wat bedoelt u?"_

_"Nou," antwoordde hij en hij schroefde de dop op een potje met rode inkt, alsof ze een totaal onbelangrijk gesprek hielden over het weer, "Ik zie je vaak alleen, in het kasteel, op het grasveld, in de bibliotheek ... Is er niemand onder je medeleerlingen waar je tijd mee zou willen doorbrengen?"_

_Hannah speelde ongemakkelijk met haar vingers, staarde naar de tippen van haar schoenen en streek toen een blonde haarlok achter haar oor. "Ik denk niet dat de anderen mij interessant genoeg vinden om tijd mee door te brengen," fluisterde ze haast onverstaanbaar, zodat professor Lupos zich wat meer naar haar toe moest buigen om haar degelijk te kunnen verstaan. Hij keek haar bedachtzaam aan, alsof hij precies begreep wat ze doormaakte. Hoe ze 's avonds altijd huiswerk maakte, of in een boek op bed zat te lezen. Of hoe ze een onbekend plekje aan de rand van het meer gevonden had, waar nooit iemand kwam en ze rustig in haar eentje kon genieten van het zachte lentezonnetje. Ze had een merkwaardige gevoel, alsof ze volledig doorzien werd en hij alles wist wat zij geloofde, voelde en beleefde._

_"Laat andere mensen jou nooit definiëren, Hannah," sprak hij met zijn hese stem en ze slikte even om de tranen in te houden die kwamen opwellen. Ze had geleerd te leven met haar eenzaamheid, maar er zo mee geconfronteerd worden was een andere zaak en pijnlijker dan ze altijd gedacht had. "Ik - ik zal het proberen," zei ze met een trillerige stem._

_Hij keek haar nog doordringender aan, als dat al mogelijk was, "Beloof het me." Ze voelde een stroom van gevoelens langs haar hart gaan en het leek even alsof haar hoofd volledig leeg was en ze vergeten was hoe ze Engels moest spreken. "Beloof het me, Hannah. Er zit zoveel meer in jou dan we te zien krijgen."_

_"Ik beloof het," zei ze zachtjes en hij knikte tevreden, voor hij verder ging met het ordenen van zijn bureau en zij de resterende opstellen verder verdeelde, overduidelijk in de war._

_Ze was blij toen professor Lupos hen van de breekbare stilte verloste en vroeg, "Hoe is het met je moeder? Ze was Hoofdmonitor toen ik in mijn tweede jaar zat."_

"Laat anderen jou nooit definiëren," mompelde Hannah tegen zichzelf terwijl ze de trap afging die naar de leerlingenkamer van Huffelpuf leidde. Misschien moest ze eens de moed opbrengen om Marcel Lubbermans aan te spreken als ze naast elkaar zaten bij Kruidenkunde. Hij leek wel een aardige jongen te zijn en zou haar vast niet negeren of uitlachen. Het was alleszins een begin.

* * *

Sirius liet zich vermoeid op zijn bed in zijn oude slaapkamer ploffen en trok een vergeelde foto uit zijn achterzak. Lily en James op hun huwelijk, met hem erbij als blije getuige. Hij sloot zijn ogen en doorstond hoe een triest en melancholisch gevoel zich van hem meester maakte. Hij haatte het dat Harry en zijn vrienden weer naar Zweinstein waren vertrokken. Ondanks de aanval op Arthur Wemel was het geweldig geweest om eindelijk wat regelmatiger gezelschap te hebben en vooral om Harry te zien. Als Harry in zijn buurt was, had hij het gevoel alsof impliciet ook James en Lily aanwezig waren. Harry's beide ouders leken altijd met hun zoon mee te zweven en hoewel dat Sirius aan de ene kant pijnigde omdat weer tot hem terugkwam hoe hij hen tekort had gedaan, bood het ook een gigantische troost.

Na dertien jaar Azkaban, leek opgesloten zijn in zijn ouderlijke huis misschien een hele vooruitgang, maar voor Sirius was het haast een nog grotere kwelling. Mensen van de Orde kwamen en gingen als ze wilden en soms had hij het gevoel dat ze veel minder vaak een bezoek brachten dan ze konden. Alsof ze beter te doen hadden. Gelukkig was Remus vrijwel altijd in Grimboudplein 12 te vinden als hij geen dienst had of een geheime missie voor Perkamentus moest vervullen. Het was echter niet meer hetzelfde als vroeger. Sirius besefte maar al te goed dat dat normaal was, dat het niet meer zoals vroeger kón worden, en het was niet zo dat hij Remus' inspanningen niet apprecieerde, maar hij kon het zelfs niet meer opbrengen Remus' kledij te becommentariëren. Het leek om de een of andere reden gewoon niet meer gepast, hoewel hij daar in hun jonge jaren de allerminste moeite mee gehad had.

Ook al wist hij dat Remus alle moeite deed en dat ook Tops zo vaak mogelijk binnen sprong, kon Sirius niet anders dan concluderen dat hij zich rottig voelde, dat hij het alleen zijn moe was en dat er bovendien niks was dat hij eraan kan doen. En dat stak enorm.

Van een ding was hij zeker: eenzaamheid was de gruwelijkst, vreselijkste en meest afgrijselijke toestand om mee te moeten leven.


End file.
